A Twist of fate and an oath of vengeance
by Gypsy10
Summary: Several years after the curse of the black pearl is lifted, Wil and Jack are unexpectedly reunited when Wil and Elizabeths daughter is taken by Barbozza's son, who has returned to avenge his fathers death.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A twist of fate and an oath of vengeance.

Author: Wendy Saunders

Rating: possibly Nc-17 later for violence and/or sexual content but I will warn you first.

Disclaimer: Guys you know the drill, I don't own the characters, please don't sue.

Summary: This story takes place about six/seven years after the curse of the black pearl. Wil and Elizabeth were married but she dies giving birth to their only child, a daughter named Katherine Rose. After his beloveds death Wil takes his daughter and settles down on a small island not far from Port Royal. But darkness looms on the horizon, the bastard son of Barbozza has returned to avenge his father. Finding himself once again reunited with Capt'n Jack Sparrow, Wil and Jack find themselves drawn into a web of betrayal, deceit and revenge and when Barbozza's son goes after Katherine Wil realises just how high the stakes are and the price for failure…

Part 1.

"You shall never defeat me," Her bare feet made almost no sound as she leapt from a small rock formation to land amongst the foaming surf.

"I am the most feared pirate queen in all the known lands, entire fleets have fallen before my wrath and you shall be next." She raised her sword ready to strike as she hovered in a warrior's stance.

"The treasure shall be mine!" She cried out in exultation as she moved with the quickness and grace of cat to strike down her sworn enemy.

However, her sworn enemy was not impressed, his long pink tongue lolled from the side of his mouth as he yawned and scratched lazily behind his ear with his hind leg before rolling in the soft white sand.

"No, midnight, bad boy!" She scolded him softly, dropped the small wooden sword by her side.

He wagged his tail happily as his young mistress dropped to her knees next to him.

"You'd never make a good pirate," She sighed dramatically as he licked at her face affectionately.

"Katherine Rose!" A deep rumbling voice startled her suddenly, "What in the world are you doing?"

"Papa" She stood quickly, trying to straighten her spoiled gown as she stared at her dirty feet guiltily, "Midnight and I were playing pirates."

"Pirates again?" Wil smiled as he took in the dishevelled appearance of his young daughter, her gown was wrinkled and smudged with sand and tucked into her pantaloons to keep the heavy skirt from impeding her movements and her dark raven hair fell in scraggly strands from the once neat and tidy bun.

She peeked out from beneath her long curly lashes, her eyes as blue as the ocean she stood before and Wil felt his heart ache once again because every time he looked into those eyes he saw his Elizabeth.

"Come here Princess," He replied, his eyes betraying his pain as he held his arms out.

Pulling her into his warm embrace he climbed up onto the small rock formation as they both gazed out at the rippling turquoise ocean.

"You're thinking of Mama again aren't you?" Katherine asked quietly.

"Yes," Wil breathed simply, "I see so much of her spirit in you."

"You still miss her don't you?"

"More than you will ever know." He replied sadly.

"What was she like?"

"Beautiful," He eyes sparkled momentarily before being replaced by a cloud of pain, "She was like the sunrise, whenever she was near I felt warm and at peace, her very smile was like the light of heaven itself and I did not feel so alone."

"But now she is gone, you feel alone?" Katherine asked innocently.

"But I am not alone Princess, I have you" He smiled genuinely.

"But it is not the same is it?"

"No Princess it is not the same," He sighed.

"You know what you need?" She asked.

"No, what is it I need?" Wil asked in amusement.

" A wife," She sated matter of factly with all the innocence of a child's logic, " Then you wouldn't be so alone."

"Katherine," She smiled ruffling her hair affectionately, "Nothing is ever that simple, you are too young to understand now, but one day you will, you see you never knew your mother, not like I did, you can't even begin to imagine how much I loved her, she was one of a kind, irreplaceable and I will never be able to love another as I loved her."

"I think it is sad." Katharine pouted prettily, "I may not have known Mama but I am sure she would not want you to be lonely."

"Maybe not," Wil kissed her wrinkled nose affectionately.

"Missy Bubba! There you are" A big woman huffed as she waddled across the sands, "Lord child look at the state of you! What would you're father say if he see you in such a condition."

"It is quite alright Hepsha." Wil smiled, "I know all too well what a wilful child she is."

"Sir," She curtsied as she saw Wil, her large bosom heaving with exertion as it spilled from the top of her gown, her thickly braided black hair swept from her face with a large silken scarf of bright yellow as the dying rays of sunlight reflected from her ebony skin. "My apologies Sir, she managed to escape once again from her studies, her tutor Mr Booth is most displeased."

"Is this true?" Wil asked his daughter sternly.

"But it is so boring papa!" She moaned dramatically as she rolled her eyes.

"It may be boring young lady, but it is necessary, what would your grandfather say if he thought I was not raising you properly?"

"Sorry father," She sulked.

"Come child," Hepsha motioning for her, "The hour grows late, you must bathe and then you must sleep and tomorrow you will resume you your studies."

"Yes Hepsha," She replied contritely, "Goodnight Papa."

"Goodnight princess," He kissed her fondly.

"Sir, shall you be returning to the house shortly?" She asked.

"No Hepsha, I shall remain here a while."

"Very Good sir," She bowed as she escorted Katherine back up the sandy dunes followed by Midnight.

Wil sighed as he gazed out across the dancing waves, the sun was beginning to set, the skies ablaze with fiery oranges and reds. The very ocean itself almost seemed to burn as crimson as blood.

It had been almost six years since he had lost Elizabeth and the pain still coursed through his veins like poison.

Time was not a great healer as he had learned, time had merely taught him to hide the pain from the sight of others, others it would with the exception of his daughter, she seemed to be able to see straight through the mask he wore for the rest of the world.

Katherine had always been able to read his heart, just like her mother, he thought sadly.

He was lonely, but he could not seem to bear the thought of another taking Elizabeth's place in his heart, therefore he had resigned himself to bear this loneliness for the rest of his life. At least he still had Katherine, she had been his one saving grace in those early years.

He honestly believed that if it hadn't been for Katherine and Jack he would never have survived that first year after Elizabeth's death.

Jack had been a surprise, after their adventures of reclaiming the black pearl and defeating Barbozza, he had not heard from Jack for near on two years.

But to all surprise showed up in the dead of night three days after his wife's passing.

Proving to Wil once and for all that beneath that roguish pirate exterior, his heart was as gold as his treasure.

Although to this day Jack would still deny it vehemently. Wil raked his hand through his dark hair, sighing loudly as he jumped down from the rock, the sky was beginning to turn black as the stars sparkled like silver.

Taking once last look at the ocean he turned to return to his home, to a bottle of wine, an empty bed and an empty heart.

But little was he aware that in the dark shadows a ship waited off anchor, flying the insignia of a pirate waiting for opportune moment to attack.

"Captain, What is you command?" A thin voice wheezed.

"We attack in an hour once the moon reaches its apex."

"And then?"

"Then," He smiled thinly, his eyes glinting yellow in the pale light, "See that the child of Turner is brought to me, alive and unspoiled."

"And what of Turner?"

"He is to be left alive," The dark man grinned ominously, "I have plans for Mr Turner and Captain Sparrow…."


	2. A twist of fate and an oath of vengeance...

Title: A twist of fate and an oath of vengeance.

Author: Wendy Saunders

Rating: possibly Nc-17 later for violence and/or sexual content but I will warn you first.

Disclaimer: Guys you know the drill, I don't own the characters, please don't sue.

Summary: This story takes place about six/seven years after the curse of the black pearl. Wil and Elizabeth were married but she dies giving birth to their only child, a daughter named Katherine Rose. After his beloveds death Wil takes his daughter and settles down on a small island not far from Port Royal. But darkness looms on the horizon, the bastard son of Barbozza has returned to avenge his father. Finding himself once again reunited with Capt'n Jack Sparrow, Wil and Jack find themselves drawn into a web of betrayal, deceit and revenge and when Barbozza's son goes after Katherine Wil realises just how high the stakes are and the price for failure…

Part 2.

A loud cracking sound spilt the silent, cool night air, followed by a shrill whistle, for a moment the world seemed to almost slow to a halt until the moment of impact, a ground shaking explosion and suddenly the world erupted into chaos.

The buildings were now wreathed in flames, the silence was gone and the screaming had begun, the once sleepy streets were now filled with people running for cover, dodging flaming rumble as it crashed to the ground.

Wil rolled out of bed throwing on a thin linen shirt and pulling on his breeches and boots, hastily he grabbed his sword and a small dagger and rushed from his room, he was under no illusions, he knew exactly what those sounds meant and the only thought that whirled through his turbulent mind, was to get Katherine to safety.

Rushing down the hallway he yanked her bedroom door open and pulled her out of bed.

"Papa?" She asked sleepily rubbing her tired eyes, "What is happening?"

"We're under attack." Wil replied seriously as he roughly pulled her dressing gown on her.

"Lord have mercy!" Hepsha burst through the door wringing her hands, her hair and sleeping robe in disarray, "The world has gone mad."

"Hepsha!" Wil called to her urgently as he pushed his daughter towards her, "Take Katherine, make your way through the back streets to the dunes, there is a concealed cave there, Katherine knows were it is, hide there until I come for you."

"Yes sir," Hepsha replied grasping the frightened girls hand.

"No papa, I want to stay with you," She bit back the tears burning her eyes.

"Listen to me princess, you can't stay, you must go with Hepsha, I promise I will come for you." He kissed her soundly before running from the room, sword in hand.

"Papa!" She cried desperately after his retreating form.

"Come Missy Bubba," Hepsha pulled her into her comforting arms, "Sssush my child, all will be well I promise."

Wil stepped down from his front door onto the streets, women were running through the streets in their nightgowns pursued by a motley looking crew of miscreants, Most of the men had grabbed one form of weapon or another and were valiantly trying to protect their homes and families.

Ducking as a rock was flung over his head he spotted a dagger flying through the air towards him, catching it mid air he twisted flinging it back in the direction it came, meeting its mark it embedded itself deep in the pirates chest with a dull thud and with such a force he flew backwards hitting the bloodied ground.

Leaping forward he ducked another blow meant to take his head clean off his shoulders, turning a semi circle he brought his own blade up slicing through flesh and bone as his sword sliced from hip to shoulder.

Pulling his sword free he turned in time to meet another blade with the scaly hiss of steel on steel, blocking a killing blow, he pulled his dagger free and sliced across his chest forcing him to hunch forwards, his dirty finger clutching at the gaping wound as blood began to ooze between his fingers, twisting round so that he was now behind his opponent he reversed his blade and plunged it downwards in one smooth fluid action, impaling the pirate between the shoulder blades, as he dropped to his knees, his last expression one of complete shock as Wil kicked him in the back forcing the lifeless corpse to fall forward freeing his blade as he moved on.

Hepsha and Katherine made their way quickly through the chaotic streets, turning down a narrow lane that lead behind one building, they found themselves approaching the sand dunes, the sounds of the fight dying down slightly as the cold ocean breeze tore at their thin sleeping robes.

"Hepsha!" A voice called to them through the darkness.

Hepsha stopped for a moment to turn and look, the voice was familiar and she felt no fear.

"Hepsha!" The voice came again as a young man approached, "Thank goodness I have found you,"

"Bixby?" Hepsha replied her brow furrowing in confusion, as she beheld the gardener, "what are you doing here?"

Mr Turner sent word that you are to come with me." He replied breathlessly.

"No I do not think that is right," Hepsha frowned, "I have instructions from the master."

"Well they have changed," Bixby replied forcefully as he held his hand out to Katherine, "Come with me child it is for your protection."

Katherine shook her head and moved slightly behind the large woman.

"No," Hepsha replied stubbornly, "You best be leavin' Bixby I has my instructions and I shall be following them until Mr Turner tells me likewise."

Hepsha grabbed Katherine's hand and turned to leave, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and then everything went black.

"Stupid woman," Bixby spat as he grabbed Katherine roughly throwing her over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed violently.

"Be still child," He hissed as he stepped over Hepsha's unconscious body and made his way down the beach to a small boat, which bobbed sedately upon the waters edge, "you are worth more to me alive."

Suddenly the cannon fire stopped and the pirates began to retreat, Wil stood dirty and bloodied, breathing hard from exertion as he watched the brightening horizon, in the pale mists of pre dawn, he say a large ship with red sails, turn and set sail. It could only mean one thing, that they had found whatever they had come looking for. He suddenly had a cold uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach causing him to break into a run, he had to find Katherine.

"Wil !" A voice suddenly called to him causing him to grind to a halt.

"Wil !" A young man of twenty, rushed towards him, breathing heavily.

"Daniel?" He regarded his young apprentice intently, "What is it?"

"They have taken Katherine," He lent forwards, desperately trying to suck some air into his staving lungs.

"What?" His voice was a hard a s flint, "where is Hepsha?"

" She was injured, she is being tended to be the physicians, she said that it was Bixby who attacked her and took Katherine. I went to your house to find you and I found this attached to your door."

He handed Wil a tattered piece of paper.

You have five days Mr Turner in which to find me, I have a score to settle with you and it demands your blood, if not your daughters will do just as well, if you have not come to me by dawn on the fifth day, she will die the most painful death you can imagine.

It was not signed it mere had the image of a small red demon etched at the bottom of the page. Balling the paper in his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white, he turned to face the ocean, his eyes burning with barely concealed rage.

"Wil?" Daniel interrupted him, " What are you going to do?

"I am going to Tortuga," His voice was dangerously low and tightly controlled, "there I will get myself a ship and a crew."

"And then?" Daniel breathed.

"And then I am going to take my daughter back and kill the man responsible."

Katherine looked around the small dank cabin, it was dirty and didn't smell too good either. Her hands and feet were bound with rope which cut tightly into her skin and as the floor lulled and rolled beneath her she realised they has set sail, these pirates were taking her away from everything she had ever known, away from her home, but most importantly away from her father. She fought back the tears, she would not show weakness to them, if her mother had survived being captured by Captain Barbozza and his crew she would survive this.

The wooden door creaked open and a tall thin man walked through, his eyes were almost an animal like yellow and a long thin scar ran from his forehead over his eye socket and down his left cheek.

"Miss Turner I presume?" He smirked revealing his ugly brown teeth, "Welcome aboard the Red Demon."


End file.
